Hold Me
by MyDarkestSideKM
Summary: Bella Swan moved to La Push to live with her Dad and stepmother when she turned eleven. It wasn't long before she met thirteen-year-old Paul Lahote. Their first meeting he made her cry. The second? Well she showed him she could stand up for herself. Friendship grew from there. Will their relationship survive as they get older and find out the Quileute legends are true? AU


**Prologue**

 **Chapter Summary: She doesn't know how to help, but she will hold him for as long as he needs her to.**

 **Disclaimer :** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

…

Eleven-year-old Bella walked carefully down the stairs to get to the front door. Night had settled over La Push, but she braved the dark to help the person who meant the most to her.

She stumbled once on the bottom stair. Biting her pink bottom lip in case her Dad and Sue woke up, but thankfully she didn't hear them getting up from their old creaky bed. It was a good thing Leah and Seth slept like the dead. She didn't need to worry about them. The breath she held in was released on a trembling sigh. Finally, Bella quietly came upon the front door. She braced herself to open it slowly and cringing when it squeaked.

There standing on the front porch scuffing his shoe against the wooden planks was her best friend. They didn't get along when they first met. In fact, he made her cry with his temper and harsh words. For a thirteen-year-old he sure knew how to cut people down and make them feel small. It was only their second meeting that she stood up to him and gave as good as she got.

Bella could still remember the look of utter astonishment on his face.

It was a moment she always thought of fondly.

She was brought out of her memories when her eyes roved over Paul. The first thing she noticed was the tear tracks on his face. His eyes a puffy red and she knew it must have been bad for him to cry. Bella didn't see any outward marks, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Unfortunately, Paul never let her see his injuries so she couldn't help in getting him medical treatment.

"Can I come in?"

Bella nodded reaching for his shaking hand her thumb smoothing over his knuckles. She slowly led him into the living room. He sat down on the couch wincing when his back touched the cushion. It made her heart heavy knowing he was hurt. He wouldn't let her do anything for him however. Paul had made that clear the first couple times he came over late at night.

Scooting closer to him so there was no space between them. She could feel the tremors still wracking through his body. Pale hands ran through his newly cropped hair. She remembered him telling her that he didn't want to look like his Dad if he could help it when he had first cut it.

"I wish you would let me tell someone."

She whispered quietly.

"You promised you wouldn't."

Paul's black eyes looked at her in panic.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't wish it. My Dad could help you. He's a cop, remember? It's sort of his job."

Paul shook his head stubbornly.

Bella chewed her bottom lip as they sat there silently.

She didn't know how to help her best friend so she did what her Mom would do for her when she was feeling bad. Slowly and careful of his hidden injuries she wrapped her slim arms around him. Bella pulled his taller frame down to lean against her. Paul's breath shuddered and she could feel him start to shake again.

A tear fell from her eye knowing that he wasn't used to touches that didn't hurt him. She would forever remember the time when he told her that her hug was the first one he could remember having. It was burned into her memory.

Bella held him close to her. She made a vow silently in her heart. She promised herself that she would hold him for as long as he needed her to and even longer if she had her say about it. He was her best friend and she would take care of him. He deserved to be happy despite what he thought of himself. Right then and there she promised that nothing would get in the way of their friendship.

Not for the first time she wished she could keep Paul in her arms so he could always be safe.

…

 **Like it enough for me to keep going?**


End file.
